Haikyuu Character Questionnaire
by Galaxy-Eyes11
Summary: Ask the characters of Haikyuu anything you want. Each chapter will be about a one character in the show. Rate and Review to ask questions I would really appreciate it! I don't own Haikyuu in anyway and this is purely for entertainment purposes only! Please enjoy my story :)
1. Chapter 1

Introduction Chapter

* * *

**-GalaxyEyes walks into the room-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Waves- Hey everyone! I want to welcome you all to my new questionnaire that I have started! As you all already know this questionnaire is about the characters of Haikyuu :) If you have read my other questionnaire about Kuroko no Basket then you should know how this questionnaire will go. But, if you haven't read that questionnaire I suggest you read that one along with this one if you want! And since some of you are new to my questionnaires let me give you some examples of how this is going to go. I invited someone special to welcome you all guys with me!

**-In walks Sugawara Koushi with a big smile-**

**Sugawara Koushi:** Hello everyone! –Smiles-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** I'm glad you could make it Suga-Chan :) I really needed your help with introducing this story after all!

**Sugawara Koushi:** -Laughs- Oh please, GalaxyEyes-Kun I'm sure you could have handled it just fine without me! But I'm glad to be of service. –Smiles-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Thanks Suga-Chan! Ok, see reader how Suga-Chan and I were talking well that's how the questionnaire will go as well. All you have to do is read the latest chapter in which I will tell you who the next character will be; and then you review and leave some questions for that certain character!

**Sugawara Koushi:** And once she has some reviews for the next chapter she will start to write it! So make sure to leave some reviews asking questions about the character she has picked or just saying hi! Don't worry almost everytime no matter how . . .unique the questions she always puts them in the questionnaire. But please refrain from asking to off the top questions that don't have anything to do with the character or even Haikyuu itself or else . . . . . –Creepy/Happy Smile-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Slowly backs away- I'll admit it sometimes you scare me Suga-Chan . . . .

**Sugawara Koushi:** Oh! Sorry about that GalaxyEyes-Kun! –Rubs the back of his head-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Don't mention it Suga-Chan! –Accepts his apology but still keeps at the same safe distance-

**Sugawara Koushi:** Was there anything else we need to go over in this intro? –Puts his hand on his chin in thought-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** I don't think so Suga-Chan. I think we went over everything better well. –Smiles-

**Sugawara Koushi:** Alright then! –Claps- How about you head out with me and have lunch with the team?

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Sure just let me tell the readers who I will start the questionnaire off with in the next chapter. Ok, guys in the next chapter I will be questioning **Sugawara Koushi** himself! So if you would please leave him a couple of questions in your review I would really appreciate it. (It doesn't really matter what type of questions) I also hope I got this questionnaire started off well enough for you guys to really get into. And remember just leave me a review and me and the characters will try our best on getting them answered without too much OC! –Bows-

**-GalaxyEyes and Sugawara quickly wave with big smiles as they exit the room-**

**-See You Soon-**

* * *

**Remember guys the next chapter will be all about Sugawara Koushi so please leave him some questions and he will try his best to answer them. What am I say? Of course he is going to do his best I mean this is Suga-Chan we are talking about! –Laughs-**

**Anyways, I hope you all will enjoy this questionnaire and I hope you will find this entertaining and I hope it will make you happy on bad days!**

**Love you Guys!**


	2. Sugawara Koushi

1st Character – Sugawara Koushi

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Hello dear readers to the first real chapter of my new questionnaire! –Waves- I hope that you guys will like how I make this chapter since this is how all the chapter will be done. Anyways, I don't want to talk a lot about the little things let's just right on to introducing the character for this chapter! Please everyone welcome Sugawara Koushi! –Calls out to Sugawara-**

**-Sugawara calmly opens the door and walks in with a big smile-**

**Sugawara Koushi: Hey GalaxyEyes-Kun! –Big Smile-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Hey there Suga-Chan! Are you excited for this chapter?!**

**Sugawara Koushi: Oh, yes I am very excited to start the questionnaire! –Pauses- Though if I may say I am a little nervous about it. . . .**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Nervous? Why would you be nervous Suga-Chan? –Tilts her head to the side in confusion-**

**Sugawara Koushi: -Nervously Laughs- Well, like you said GalaxyEyes-Kun I am the first character you are questioning. So if people don't like this chapter about me then they won't want to read the rest of your story. . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: -Starts to laugh loudly-**

**Sugawara Koushi: GalaxyEyes-Kun are you ok?! –Worried puts his hand on GalaxyEyes back while she is doubled over in laughter-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: -Starts to cry from how hard she is laughing- Sorry Suga-Chan. . . –giggle-. . . .it's just . . . –giggle-. . .who in their right mind would hate you!**

**Sugawara Koushi: -Wide Eyes-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: -Wipes her tears- I mean just look at you Suga-Chan; everything about you says that you're an nice person. For goodness sakes you are the Momma-crow of Karasuno's Volleyball Team! I don't know how much more awesome you could get!**

**Sugawara Koushi: -Smiles and rub the back of his head- I don't know all about that GalaxyEyes-Kun.**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Come on Suga-Chan there is no need to modest about it! Anyways, the point is that one no is going to think this story is bad because of you. If they do hate this story it is probably going to be because of me! –Pouts-**

**Sugawara Koushi: -Laughs- Very well GalaxyEyes-Kun; then let us do are best in this chapter! We'll start off this story amazingly so that people will love to come and read more chapter!**

**-Sugawara double high-fives GalaxyEyes-**

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** You bet we will! –Smiles- So let's start with the questions now that we are all pumped-up! Ok, the first reviewer that left you some questions was Callionope! Callion-Chan has 1 question for you and for Shimizu! (I hope I can call you that if not please review and tell me otherwise)

**Sugawara Koushi:** Shimizu-Chan? But, she is currently here. . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Laughs- That is what you think Suga-Chan! Come on in Shimizu-Chan! –Calls out to Shimizu who quickly enters the room quietly-

**Sugawara Koushi:** Shimizu-Chan!?

**Kiyoko Shimizu:** Hello Sugawara, and GalaxyEyes-Chan –Bows-

**-What do you feel about each other? I ship you both btw!-**

**Sugawara Koushi:** . . . . .-Blushes-. . . .I think Shimizu is great!

**Kiyoko Shimizu:** -Brushes the hair out of her face- Sugawara is very a very nice person and a wonderful player.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Giggles- I think you two would make a cute little couple!

**Sugawara Koushi:** GalaxyEyes-Kun!

**Kiyoko Shimizu:** -Looks at GalaxyEyes- Is that all you needed me for?

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Oh yeah that was it you can leave now Shimizu-Chan! –Waves bye to Shimizu who leaves quietly-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Anyways, on to. . . .-Gets cut off by Sugawara-

**Sugawara Koushi:** Wait GalaxyEyes-Kun! How did you get Shimizu-Chan to come here?

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Oh, well I looked through all of the reviews and I seen how they had Shimizu-Chan in theirs so I asked her to come over really quick. She is a really nice person! Anyways, thank you Callion-Chan for that awesome review :) Ok, now onto the next reviewer who is Maiden Warrior! Maiden-Chan has left you 6 awesome questions Suga-Chan! (I hope I can call you this!)

**- How do you feel about your Captain, Sawamura Daichi?-**

**Sugawara Koushi:** Daichi-San is a very amazing captain and an wonderful friend of mine! Many people have commented on how close we are to one another. –Laughs- They call us the Papa and  
Mama of Karasuno!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** I have to admit that you too would make the best papa and mama duo. Not to mention you two would make an adorable couple! (Sorry Yaoi Fangirl Mode Activated). With Kageyama and the other first years as your children! –Fangirl Mode Activated-

**-If you were to describe your team as a family, what role will you and your teammates be? Just to let you know, most people I questioned about this voted you for the "Mama Crow" and Daichi the "Papa Crow". No offense and I need your opinion here.-**

**Sugawara Koushi:** -Laughs- Well it seems that we are already on the ball for this question GalaxyEyes-Kun! Anyways, let me think; how would I describe Karasuno as a family?. . . . . . .Oh I got it! –Smiles- I of course would be the Mama and Daichi the Papa. –Laughs- Next would be Asahi, Tanaka, and Noya as the Uncles of them team. Shimizu would be the Aunt of the team. While Yachi, Kageyama, Hinata, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima are the children of the team!

**- Do you think the new first-years will get along? As in not killing each other kind of way.-**

**Sugawara Koushi:** -Laughs- I hope they will get along. Cause if they don't Daichi-San will be very upset; and it's not good when Daichi-San gets mad!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Even though it is scary whenever Daichi gets mad I think if would be worse for them if you were to get upset Suga-Chan. I have seen you when you nicely threatened Tanaka. . . . that was scary. . . . .

**Sugawara Koushi:** Oh my sorry GalaxyEyes-Kun I didn't mean to scare you!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** It's alright I think it was worth it to see Tanaka's expression afterwards! –Giggles-

**-Are you happy with the way things are going lately? Most people know you want the team to win, but how do you really feel here?-**

**Sugawara Koushi:** -Sighs- I'm not playing lately because I have adknowledged Kageyama to be superior to me in Setter skills. Though, . . . .I'm not going to give up on playing volleyball because of it! I'll be there whenever Kageyama can't play and I'll support the team the best way I can. There is no way I am going to give up!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Brings out a box of Tissues- . . . .You are truly amazing Suga-Chan!

**- Have you ever questioned the sanity of your team?-**

**Sugawara Koushi:** Sadly yes I have questioned their sanity and mine on multiple occasions –Laughs-

**-How and why did you become the Vice-Captain of the Karasuno High Volleyball Team?-**

**Sugawara Koushi:** -Smiles- I became the Vice-Captain of our volleyball team whenever Daichi-San invited me to become his Vice-Captain. And of course I gladly accepted the offer from him well. . . only after Noya-San and Asahi talked me into it! –Laughs- And to the day I am very happy that I did become the Vice-Captain.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** That's awesome Suga-Chan! Thanks for the awesome questions Maiden-Chan XD Ok, now on to the next reviewer who is StolenHeartsxoxo! Stolen-Chan has only 1 question for you Suga-Chan. (I hope I may call you Stolen-Chan)

**- Why is Kageyama a better setter than you?-**

**Sugawara Koushi:** . . .Quite a blunt person reminds me of Noya-San! –Laughs- Ok, as for your question Kageyama just has more skill then me as a Setter. He is a genius volleyball player afterall! Though, that alone will not make me lose to him! –Clenches his fist-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** I'm not trying to be mean Suga-Chan but I personally like Kageyama as the setter. Though I love you too! It's just he is my favorite character. . . .

**Sugawara Koushi:** -Smiles- Don't worry GalaxyEyes-Kun I'm not upset!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Great! Anyways, thanks for the review Stolen-Chan! Now onto the next reviewer who was mewmewlover23! Mew-Chan has only 1 question for you today Suga-Chan! (I hope I can call you Mew-Chan)

**- Sugawara-san, what do you like about volleyball?-**

**Sugawara Koushi:** What do I like? –Laughs- The real question should be what do I not like! I like everything about Volleyball but most of all I like seeing everyone's faces whenever we have a good practice or a good game! I also like it whenever I know my teammates are depending on me!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Smiles- Ok, awesome question Mew-Chan and awesome answer Suga-Chan! Ok, now on to the next reviewer who is Saturnspaz! Saturn-Chan has 6 questions for you Suga-Chan. (I hope I can call you Saturn-Chan)

**- Are you a virgin?**-

**Sugawara Koushi:** -Blushes with Wide Eyes-. . . . . . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Umm Suga-Chan are you alright? –Shakes his shoulder slightly-

**Sugawara Koushi:** -Blushing- I . . . .can't answer that! –Covers his face with his hands-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Laughs- So cute Suga-Chan! –Hugs him-

**Sugawara Koushi:** Don't laugh at this GalaxyEyes-Kun!

**- This isn't a question but your eyebrows are fabulous!-**

**Sugawara Koushi:** -Still Blushing- Thank you Saturn-Kun!

**-If you could date anyone on the team, who would it be?-**

**Sugawara Koushi:** . . . .-Wide Eyes- . . . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Poor Suga-Chan! You are really laying it on him Saturn-Chan! –Laughing-

**Sugawara Koushi:** I would probably date Shimizu-Chan or Daichi-Chan. . . . . . .

**- What's the most humiliating thing that has ever happened to you?-**

**Sugawara Koushi:** The most humiliating thing. . . . .-Laughs- Well that would have to be that one time whenever the team was in the middle of a practice match and Hinata the poor boy made a mistake and called me. . . . .Mama. . . . .-Sighs-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Oh my god that would have been amazing to see! I can totally imagine the look on his face whenever he called you Mama. –Laughs-

**Sugawara Koushi:** -Smiles- It was quite funny; but I felt bad for him since Tanaka, Noya-San, and Tsukishima wouldn't leave him alone about it. Even Kageyama started to make fun of him. Though, it didn't last long since Daichi-San quickly put a stop to it!

**-I'm wondering if you've ever read a yaoi, why, and how you reacted.-**

**Sugawara Koushi:** . . .I didn't read one till –Looks at GalaxyEyes- a certain someone showed me a couple of them. . . .it was interesting to say that least. –Blushes-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Oh come on Suga-Chan you know you were blushing while you were reading those! Don't deny you didn't like those ones about you and Daichi! –Winks-

**Sugawara Koushi:** I did not like them!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** So say the person that asked me for a list of them. . . . .-Smirks-

**Sugawara Koushi:** -Blushes- . . . .Let's continue with the questions for now! –Smiles-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Laughs- That's what I thought!

**-Did you ever think that you would be better playing a different position?-**

**Sugawara Koushi:** No I don't think I would be good in any other position. I not really all that good at receives like Daichi-San and Noya-San, and I don't make a good blocker like Tsukishima and Asahi. And there is no way I could score spikes like Tanaka and Hinata. So, I am going to stick with what I know best! –Smiles-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Don't worry Sugawara even if you aren't not as good at those things as the others I believe you brings something special to the games whenever you play! There is no doubt that everyone's spirit is lifted whenever you come out and play as the Setter! Anyways, thanks for those awesome questions Saturn-Chan! (I really liked your review XD) Ok, then on to the last reviewer who is Keramiks! Kera-Chan has 5 questions for you Suga-Chan!(Kera-Chan it's so awesome that you are reviewing for this questionnaire too! I hope you like this questionnaire as much as you like the other :) )

**- Why are you so nice? (My sister even named you Nice-senpai, hehe)-**

**Sugawara Koushi:** -Laughs- I will share a little secret with you Kera-Chan! I have found out the nicer you are the nicer people will sometimes be too you! Though, other times some people will try to take advantage of your niceness. That's a moment when it's good to have a Daichi-San around! –Smiles- I do love the name though!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Ahh you really could be called the Nice-Senpai! –Laughs- Whenever I think of your name I normally think of Sugar! This is why you are so sweet Suga-Chan!

**- Do you ever get jealous of Kageyama's talent as a setter?-**

**Sugawara Koushi:** . . . . .I won't deny that I haven't gotten jealous of his talent. Most people would get jealous if they were replaced by their genius kohai. Even the Grand King himself was jealous of Kageyama at one point. But, I won't let that stop me from playing! I am still going to fight for my right to play as a Setter for Karasuno!

**- Who do you think will make a good captain from your team?-**

**Sugawara Koushi:** As in whenever the 3rd year players are gone?

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Yeah I believe that is what Kera-Chan means.

**Sugawara Koushi:** -Smiles- Well that is a tough decision whoever it is going to be will have to be calm, smart, and they will have to be able to handle everyone on the team. Kageyama isn't ready for something like that for now. Neither is Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, or Tanaka. The only one that maybe would be ready for that position is Noya-San. Then again I'm not the Coach or anything so I don't really know for sure. –Shrugs-

**- Can you describe your teammates?-**

**Sugawara Koushi:** Yeah! –Laughs- I have a feeling that they will be pretty easy to describe! Both in personality and their figures! Here let me list them really quick for you!

_Daichi_ – Captain, 17 years old, Birthday is December 31st, Caring, Respectable, Wing Spiker, 3rd Year Class 4

_Asahi_ – 17 years old, Birthday is January 1st, Gentle, Quiet, Ace, "Heart of Glass", Wing Spiker, 3rd Year Class 3

_Nishinoya_ – 16 years old, Birthday is October 10th, Small, Flexible, Energetic, Libero, 2nd Year Class 3

_Tanaka_ – 16 years old, Birthday is March 3rd, Loud, Hot-Headed, Supportive, Wing Spiker

_Hinata_ – 15 years old, Birthday is June 21st, Excitable, Athletic, Small, Middle Blocker, "The Strongest Decoy"

_Kageyama_ – 15 years old, Birthday is December 22nd, Short-Tempered, Passionate, "The King", Setter

_Tsukishima_ – 15 years old, Birthday is September 27th, Blunt, Dislikes "Hot-Blooded People", Tall, Middle Blocker

_Yamaguchi_ – 15 years old, Birthday is November 10th, Shy, Freckles, Middle Blocker, 1st Year Class 4, "Tsuki's best friend"

_Shimizu_ – 17 years old, Birthday is January 6th, Quiet, Serious, Pretty, Manager, 3rd Year Class 2

_Yachi_ – 15 years old, Birthday is September 4th, Imaginative, Timid, Innocent, Manager (In Training), 1st Year Class 5

**Sugawara Koushi:** Is that good enough GalaxyEyes-Kun?

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Yeah that was perfect information Suga-Chan! I'm surprised you know all that stuff about them!

**Sugawara Koushi:** Well if you are a setter you need to know things about your players. That and I am their friend so I should know the basics! –Smiles-

**- By the way, I love your mole! Right under the eye too! (I like characters with moles under their eyes, it looks really elegant.) Just sayin'.-**

**Sugawara Koushi:** Thank you Kera-Chan! –Big Smile-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** It does add a certain cuteness to you. . .though you are already adorable Suga-Chan! Anyways, that was unfornuatly the last question for you today Suga-Chan :( So can you leave now if you want to. . .

**Sugawara Koushi:** -Smiles- No way GalaxyEyes-Kun! I would rather stay here with you and keep you company!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Great! Just let me finish off the chapter really quick and then we can go out and get something to eat. I'm starving. . .

**Sugawara Koushi:** -Laughs- When aren't you starving GalaxyEyes-Kun. . . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Pouts- It's not my fault! But, anyways before I bid you all good-bye let me tell you this; I had an awesome time writing this Chapter! And I hope that you guys had an awesome time reading this Chapter about Sugawara. Now let me tell you who the next chapter will be about! The next chapter is about Sawamura Daichi himself!

**Sugawara Koushi:** Why Daichi next? –Looks Confused-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Well, I figured it would only be nice if I questioned the Papa after I questioned the Mama! So please review and give me some questions you have for Daichi-Chan!

**-See You Soon-**

* * *

**Hey everyone! I hope this Chapter was good enough to start off my new story. I tried really hard with Sugawara's Character and I tried to make sure I didn't get to OC with him. So I'm sorry if I did. –Bows- I think it turned out ok, but then again it's your opinion of this story not really mine that counts! So please if you like this first chapter and you want to read more or ask more questions just favorite and follow. But of course you don't have too.**

**A Special Shout-Out to all of the amazing people that reviewed and left questions for this chapter. Without these guys there wouldn't have been a chapter to begin with. My thanks go out to mewmewlover23, StolenHeartsxoxo, Callionope, Maiden Warrior, Saturnspaz, and Keramiks!**

**Also, I really liked your reviews exceptionally Kera-Chan's, Maiden-Chan's, and Saturn-Chan's! They were all really funny and I have to say you guys seem like really awesome people. And of course everyone elses reviews were amazing as well!**

**Love You Guys!**


	3. Sawamura Daichi

2nd Character – Sawamura Daichi

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Hey guys! I'm sorry it has been forever since I have last updated this story but no worries because now I am going to try my hardest to update every week or so. It has just been really hard on me since now I have a job and I'm in high school as well. So please try to understand because at times I might be late at updating but don't worry I am not going to be one of the people that never update their stories when people actually want to read them. Anyways, I just wanted to say that I am sorry and I will do my best in the future! –Bows-**

**Sawamura Daichi: You bet you will!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: DAICHI-CHAN!**

**-GalaxyEyes jumps back with wide eyes staring at the smiling Daichi-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: -Panting- Daichi-Chan don't do that to me! Wait . . . . . when did you get in here?**

**Sawamura Daichi: -Laughs and rubs the back of his head- Sorry about that GalaxyEyes! I didn't mean to scare you or anything. I came in whenever you were giving your speech about how you were going to do better on updating.**

**-Daichi starts to creepily smile and a dark shadow falls on a chibi GalaxyEyes-**

**Sawamura Daichi: And of course you are going to do your best, right GalaxyEyes. . . . . . . . .**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: -Wide Eyes- Of course Daichi-Chan! –Bows-**

**-The evil aura surrounding Daichi disappears-**

**Sawamura Daichi: I'm glad to hear it GalaxyEyes! –Smiles-**

**GalaxyEyes: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Sawamura Daichi: -Reaches out and puts his hand on GalaxyEyes shoulder with a confused face- What's wrong GalaxyEyes?**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: . . . . . . . . . . . .-Began to tear up- . . . . . .You are scary when you are mad Daichi-Chan. . . .**

**Sawamura Daichi (Thinks): Is she about to cry? Wait. . . . if she cries and Suga hears about this. . . . . . . .I can't let her cry!**

**-GalaxyEyes starts to sniffle and whine about how mean Daichi looks-**

**Sawamura Daichi: Wait! Don't cry GalaxyEyes! I'll do anything you want me to just don't start to cry!**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: . . . . .-Looks up at Daichi pitifully- Anything?**

**Sawamura Daichi: Yeah! Anything GalaxyEyes –Smiles-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: -Jumps up- Ok, then the next time you see Suga-Chan you have to promise me you will drop down on one knee and ask him to marry you. Finally, it will make your papa and mama relationship official!**

**Sawamura Daichi: . . . . . . . . . . .-Blushes- . . . . . . .Those weren't real tears were they?**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: -Smiles- Nope!**

**Sawamura Daichi: . . . . . . . .You put on an act to get me to promise you I would do something to make you stop crying. . . . . because you knew that Suga would get mad at me if I let you cry. . . . .**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: That's right Daichi-Chan! So when will your marriage be?**

**Sawamura Daichi: -Eye Twitch- You cunning girl.**

**-The evil aura returns around Daichi but is now 10x stronger than before-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: Daichi-Chan. . . . . . .**

**Sawamura Daichi: -Glares- You are going to regret this . . . . . .GalaxyEyes. . . . . . . .**

**Galaxy-Eyes11: -Wide Eyes- Ok! With that I believe we shall start the questionnaire now! –Looks back at the glaring Daichi-**

**Sawamura Daichi: -Sighs- I can wait till after the questionnaire to give you your punishment.**

* * *

**Galaxy-Eyes:** -Sweat Drops- Well, then let's get started with the first reviewer who was Saturnspaz! Saturn-Chan! Hey there my Anime Penpal Buddy :)

**Sawamura Daichi:** . . . . .What?

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Oh I forgot to tell you Daichi-Chan this is the buddy I have been talking to on Fanfiction about Haikyuu and other anime stuff! Saturn-Chan helped me get started on writing this chapter :) Ok, Saturn-Chan has 4 questions for you Daichi-Chan! Please answer all them all to the best of your ability.

**Sawamura Daichi:** -Smiles- Of course!

**-When u get that scary face why do u look like Yamato from Naruto?-**

**Sawamura Daichi:** Who? –Looks at GalaxyEyes-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Hold on let me show you a picture of who Yamato is.

**-GalaxyEyes brings out her phone and pulls up a scary picture of Yamato face-**

**Sawamura Daichi:** Oh, do I really look like that?

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Not all the time don't worry Daichi-Chan! You only look like Yamato when you get mad and have that creep death stare that's when you look like him. –Quickly Nods with a big smile- Yeah, guys could be scary face twins!

**Sawamura Daichi:** Scary face twins. . . . .-Sighs with a shake of his head- And I thought that Noya was overly hyper.

**-I like pairing u and Suga-san, has anything ever happened with u two on accident? Or...on purpose?-**

**Sawamura Daichi:** Me and Suga? –Blushes a little and coughs- Why would you think that something was going on with me and Suga?

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Gives Daichi a don't act like everyone doesn't already know stare-

**Sawamura Daichi:** -Blush Intensifies- Nothing has happened! –Looks away-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** . . . . . yet. . . . . . .-Smirks-

**Sawamura Daichi:** -Glares- You are only making it worse on your punishment after this is over!

**-I forgot the girls name in the one episode, but dating or something? If not, I SHIP U 2!-**

**Sawamura Daichi:** You mean Yui Michimiya? Yeah I have known her since we started Middle School. –Smiles- But I do have a question GalaxyEyes.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Yeah? What's up Daichi-Chan?

**Sawamura Daichi:** What exactly does Shipping mean?

**Galaxy-Eyes11:**. . . . . Um, I'll show you later Daichi-Chan. –Awkward Chuckles-

**-Will u let me hug u? (I'm a creepazoid)-**

**Sawamura Daichi:** . . .-Laughs- Sure, I don't mind if you hug me. I'm used to crazy people.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Your entire team is full of crazy/funny people Daichi-Chan. And just think you are the captain of all those crazy people.

**Sawamura Daichi:** -Shakes his head with a small smile-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Ok, that was unfornuatly all of Saturn-Chan questions :( After I get done updating this chapter I am going to message you more Saturn-Chan. If that is alright (hopefully it is I like talking to you). Ok, now onto the next reviewer who was Maiden Warrior! Maiden-Chan I hope your lover doesn't get jealous! Because you are the awesome one not me! –Smiles- Ok, Maiden-Chan left you 8 questions Daichi-Chan so let's get to answering them!

**- Why are you so AWESOME and COOL?! You are my favorite Captain!-**

**Sawamura Daichi:** -Laughs- Thanks for the compliments Maiden Warrior! I'm glad that I have a big fan out there!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** You have a lot of awesome fans out there Daichi-Chan!

**- Can you describe each your teammates in one word?-**

**Sawamura Daichi:** Sure just give me a minute to think. . . . .

_Sugawara_ – Nice

_Kageyama_ – Genius

_Hinata_ – Athletic

_Nishinoya_ – Guardian

_Asahi_ – Fragile

_Tsukishima_ – Tall

_Yamaguchi_ – Hard working

_Tanaka_ – Strong

_Shizumi_ – Serious

_Yachi_ – Cute

**Sawamura Daichi:** -Laughs- I tried my best on this one. It isn't easy to describe everyone on my team with just one word!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** I think most of my descriptions would have been either cute or adorable. And I would have put Mama with Suga-Chan!

**- How would you describe your perfect lover if you were dating?-**

**Sawamura Daichi:** My perfect lover. . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** That's a good question Daichi-san!

**Sawamura Daichi:** I guess they would have to be nice, kind, caring, supportive, and attractive, someone who likes volleyball, someone who could deal with the rest of the team, and someone who could deal with me and my problems.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Giggles- So your perfect lover is someone who might be considered a "Mama".

**Sawamura Daichi:** -Shrugs- Sure I guess.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Starts to die laughing- You don't even get it Daichi-Chan! That's hilarious!

**Sawamura Daichi:** ?

**-Base on that description, which teammate will you date? (Eyes gleaming with hope)-**

**Sawamura Daichi:** . . . . .I don't know. . . . –Blushes-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Come on Daichi-Chan I am pretty sure everyone is thinking what I am thinking right now.

**Sawamura Daichi:** And what are you thinking GalaxyEyes?

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** I'm thinking that you would make a perfect "Papa" for Karasuno. Meanwhile this person would make the perfect "Mama" for Karasuno. I mean I would love it if he was my mama. He is so nice, and sweet just like "Sugar" . . . . . . . . .-Waiting to see if Daichi understood the underline meaning-

**Sawamura Daichi:** -Blushes and Glares- Next question GalaxyEyes!

**- Can you describe your image of a first date?-**

**Sawamura Daichi:** My first date?

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** I'd imagine you would probably be one of those guys that would go to the theaters and watch a movie and walk their date home.

**Sawamura Daichi:** Yeah, either that or we could head over to a nearby restaurant and eat while we talk.

**- If you were about to die at any moment, who is the one person you want to see for the last time?-**

**Sawamura Daichi:** I don't think I would want to see just one person if I was going to die.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Huh?

**Sawamura Daichi:** -Smiles- I would want to see my family and my entire team if I was about to die. I would want everyone that I have every loved to be there.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Wipes away her tears- Don't even talk about dying Daichi-Chan!

**- I want you to be honest with me Captain Sawamura Daichi. How do you really feel about Vice-Captain Sugawara Koushi? (Serious)-**

**Sawamura Daichi:** How do I feel about Sugawara? –Smiles while he rubs the back of his neck- I think Suga if a very dependable person someone who is great to have on the team. He always has my back in tough situations and he always tries to get everyone to stay together and not fight. He is also probably the nicest person you will ever meet. But at the same time he can be cruel whenever someone is threating the team or something else he loves. He also doesn't ever give up no matter what the situation is. He still fights on even though everyone feels pity for him that he has to sit out and watch a 1st year play instead of him. To sum Suga up his is one of my very special friends :)

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Teary Eyed- Your special friend. . . .-Smiles- . . . . . .you mean lover right Daichi-Chan?!

**Sawamura Daichi:** -Blushes- . . . . . . . . .

**- This isn't a question! I AM ROOTING FOR YOUR TEAM TO WIN! GO FLY INTO THE SKY AND CLAIM VICTORY ONCE AGAIN! FLY KARASUNO HIGH VOLLEYBALL TEAM! XD-**

**Sawamura Daichi:** Thanks! Don't worry Karasuno will no longer be called the flightless crows! One day I know that we will proudly be able to say that we can fly and that we can fly higher than any other team!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Of course you can Daichi-Chan! Especially when it comes to Nekoma since they are cats and they technically can't fly at all. –Laughs- Ok that was sadly the last question from Maiden-Chan :( Now, onto the next awesome reviewer who is mewmewlover23! Mew-Chan has 4 questions for you Daichi-Chan!

**- What is the creepiest thing you have ever done?-**

**Sawamura Daichi:** The creepiest thing?

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** I think I know the answer to this one Daichi-Chan! The creepiest thing that I have ever heard that you have done was on Halloween when you dressed up as a Grim Reaper and when that one little kid came to the door you opened it and asked what they were!

**Sawamura Daichi:** . . .How is that creepy? It was just for Halloween and I couldn't tell what they were.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Laughs- Well I heard from a certain crow that the little child got scared by your outfit and your face and ran away screaming. So you went outside to follow him and that scared him even more and he started to shout that "Death is following me".

**Sawamura Daichi:** . . . .-Sighs- Let me guess Suga told you about this story didn't he?

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Yep –Laughs- Poor Daichi-Chan all you wanted was to give the little kid their candy!

**- I know Kageyama and Hinata deserved to be punished, but don't you think you were a little hard on them-**

**Sawamura Daichi:** In which case was I hard on them?

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Laughs- Cause there has been many cases where you have punished them for misbehavior.

**Sawamura Daichi:** Well someone has to keep them in order and sometimes being the captain means that you have to be strict on your teammates for their own good.

**- If you were not playing volleyball, what would you be doing?-**

**Sawamura Daichi:** I would probably be studying for college exams and other things getting ready for college next year.

**- This is not a question... I have fallen in love with you. I know that you probably don't feel the same, so I wanted to tell you!-**

**Sawamura Daichi:** -Smiles- It truly makes me happy to have so many people that love me and respect me. It is true that I cannot return your feelings. But just know that there is always someone out there that will be better than me and will return your feelings.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** That was kind of you Daichi-Chan :) Ok, now onto the next reviewer who is Keramiks! Kera-Chan has 5 awesome questions for you Daichi-Chan. And don't worry Kera-Chan my mother also gives me weird stares whenever I start to laugh about something anime she doesn't understand!

**-You're dubbed as Karasuno's Papa Crow! What can you say about that?-**

**Sawamura Daichi:** Well it's nice that everyone sees me as the father of the team. That's for sure. –Laughs- I guess you could say that I am happy with my nickname of "Papa".

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** I could really imagine the whole Karasuno team as crows and you and Suga as the big papa and mama crows. –Smiles-

**-What do you think does it take to be a captain of a volleyball club?-**

**Sawamura Daichi:** I think it takes someone who is hard working, caring, and understanding. But at the same time that person has to know all of the players and has to understand each one of their abilities. So that the Captain can use them properly in a match. The captain has to also be able to be strict when the time calls for it.

**- If you can have a match with a certain team, what team would it be?-**

**Sawamura Daichi:** It would have to be Nekoma. . .we could show that bed headed cat a thing or too now! –Glares-

**- You're really cool, by the way! And scary, too, when you get angry! What makes you angry, Dai-Senpai?-**

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Laughing- Oh this could be a really long list and I imagine it all has to do with the Karasuno team!

**Sawamura Daichi:** -Smiles- I guess you would be right then GalaxyEyes. Some of the stuff that makes me angry mostly has to do with my teammates. –Sighs- Either it could be whenever Tsukishima and Kageyama get into their arguments or when Noya and Tanaka get too excited in the middle of the match. And then there is when Asahi get into a depressed state and starts to act chicken.

**- Do you think you'll win in the Nationals? (I'm really rootin' for Karasuno! Go soar the skies again!)-**

**Sawamura Daichi:** I don't know for sure but all I know is that everyone in Karasuno is giving it their all this year. So hopefully so the flightless crows will take off into the sky!

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** I hope so too! Go Karasuno! My little crows! . . . .-Coughs- Well then onto the next reviewer who was EmoShadowAngel! I think I am going to call you Shadow-Chan. I hope that is ok! OK Shadow-Chan has 5 questions for you Daichi-Chan. And Shadow-Chan is a new reviewer so please make sure Shadow-Chan likes her answers!

**- Not a question, but I just really ship you and Suga-san together! My OTP!-**

**Sawamura Daichi:** Thanks :) A lot of people today have said that –Laughs-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Giggles- You still have no idea what that means do you Daichi-Chan?

**Sawamura Daichi:** -Looks Confused- No . . . .

**- What do you think of Nekoma's Captain, Tetsurou Kuroo?-**

**Sawamura Daichi:** That Cat! –Glares- He is a good captain to say the least. But at the same time he aggravates me. . . .

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Laughs- I thought it was hilarious whenever you two shook hands and you had a death grip on each other hands!

**- Your status with Suga-san? Sorry for being upfront but then again. . .-**

**Sawamura Daichi:** Me and Suga are currently just really good friends. And when we are on the court we are Captain/Vice-Captain. –Smiles-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** You forgot one Daichi-Chan. You and Suga-Chan are also Papa and Mama!

**- How are you with Michimiya Yui, captain of the girls' volleyball team?-**

**Sawamura Daichi:** -Laughs- I have known Michimiya since we were in Middle School with Hayato! She can really play volleyball!

**- Whose your choice for setter? ;)-**

**Sawamura Daichi:** It depends on what the situation is really. . .I mean Suga and Kageyama are both reliable setter who anyone would be lucky for them to serve for you. But I would rather have Suga if we were playing against an old friend/enemy you know. And Kageyama would come in handy if we were in the middle of a difficult match against a new enemy. It really just depends on the situation. I don't really have a favorite.

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** Well that makes me sad since I kind of do like Kageyama better. . . .but Suga is just as amazing in my eyes! Ok, thanks for the questions Shadow-Chan! I hope you review in the future! Ok, that was sadly all of the questions that I have for you guys on this chapter! But don't worry the next chapter I am going to be questioning my absolute favorite character KAGEYAMA TOBIO! . . . –Coughs- Anyways, review and leave some questions that you want me to ask him for you. Try not to make them so many questions but I am not limiting the amount you get to ask. It just takes longer the more questions there are. But no worries I like writing so I have no problem with the questions! I guess I will see you guys in the next chapter. I hope I don't Fangirl too much on Tobio-Chan!

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Sawamura Daichi:** Have you forgotten? –Smirking-

**Galaxy-Eyes11:** -Slowly inches towards the door and away from Daichi-

**Sawamura Daichi:** GalaxyEyes! –Reaches out to grab her-

**-GalaxyEyes takes off down the hallway running for her life-**

**Sawamura Daichi:** DON'T THINK YOU ARE GETTING AWAY GALAXYEYES! –Growls-

**-Daichi takes after her down the hallway-**

**-See You Soon-**

* * *

**Thanks so much for the awesome questions for this chapter guys! I really do hope that this story will become well liked like my other questionnaire. And once my other one ends I will start up a new one for another anime. But I still have a ways to go on the other one and this one. So please keep up the support and don't forget to review if you want to ask Kageyama Tobio some questions.**

**A Special Shout-Out to all of those that reviewed for this chapter. My thanks go out to Saturn-Chan, Maiden-Chan, Mew-Chan, Kera-Chan, Shadow-Chan! Love you guys!**

**Oh, and hello Saturn-Chan! I told you I would add you in this chapter :) I hope we can continue to talk because I really need an anime buddy. (PS: I hope that doesn't sound creepy)**

**Love you Guys!**


End file.
